With a student population that is over two-thirds minority and a strong faculty in the natural sciences, Lehman College is an ideal site for a project designed to increase minority access to science careers. Our purpose is to create an atmosphere of support and encouragement in which academically capable members of Lehman's two-thirds minority student population can be attracted into research careers. The Lehman science faculty supported programs for moving minority students into the scientific and professional mainstream. Funding is here requested to support minority undergraduates in science through laboratory employment and, in the case of graduate students, tuition reimbursement. Additionally, supply and equipment expenditures are requested for upgrading ongoing research operations. One-quarter released time will be awarded to two researchers to strengthen their research programs. A visiting scientist program is proposed which will allow students to take advantage of program experiences of minority biomedical faculty from across the country and to recognize role models in these professionals. Through established contacts with the Stauffer and Merck Chemical Companies, we also expect to draw minority industrial researchers to the College. The available minority pool of approximately 70 upper-level science majors and 7 graduate students. A major change in the undergraduate curriculum and the incentives of this program will enable us to tap an elementary science course minority student pool of over 500. From this pool, we can increase the number of majors and graduate students who will benefit from the improved advising and expanded research activity initiated under this grant.